What if Warrior cats played baseball?
by Grassy Leaves
Summary: The title says it all. What if Warrior cats played baseball? This time Brambleclaw and Ashfur are arguing. Who does Squirrelflight like more? You decide who wins. Funny, line by line innings of the teams ThunderClan VS. the Kittypets. Read and Review!
1. Pregame talk

**Commentator:** Welcome! My name is Oliveheart and you're watching Warriorsnet on Channel four! Today is the beginning of the baseball season and the first game: ThunderClan verses the Kittypets! I'm here with the ThunderClan coaches Firestar, Graystripe and Sandstorm. So Firestar, last season you played with ThunderClan to the end but lost to StarClan. What made you want to coach this season?

**Firestar:** Well last year we didn't have such a great coach…

**Oliveheart: **You mean Tigerstar? Or back then Tigerclaw?

**Firestar: **Yeah. –Glares off in the distance- I…don't…like…him…

**Oliveheart: **So you decided to coach yourself. Thank you, Firestar. Graystripe why did you become a coach?

**Graystripe:** Well, um, Firestar wasn't on the team and he's my best bud, and I can only play first base when he's pitcher and now that Squirrelflight's pitcher, I just decided to help coach and let the younger cats have some fun.

**Oliveheart: **Thank you, Graystripe. Sandstorm, will you tell the audience why you became a coach?

**Sandstorm: **Well, for similar reasons as Graystripe. Firestar is the only person I feel comfortable doing double plays with and a team can't live without double plays…

**Oliveheart:** So you became a coach. Thank you, Sandstorm.

**Oliveheart:** Now I'm walking over to the Kittypets dugout. Let's look for Cody, the Kittypet's Coach, Captain and Pitcher. Cody, you're on live TV. Can we ask you a few questions?

**Cody:** Sure.

**Oliveheart:** Okay. My first question is how far do you think you team will make it this year?

**Cody:** (looks around) I think we'll do very well this year. We have some new players brought from the little league, Hattie for one. She's our new catcher.

**Oliveheart:** Do you think Hattie looks promising?

**Cody:** Of course. Why would I bring her up from the 'paw league then?

**Oliveheart:** Thank you Cody. I have one more question. How do you feel about playing Leafpool's team? We know that you were good friends with her and her clan when she was an apprentice.

**Cody:** It won't be hard for me. I know that this whole league is just a game, but for a cat like Princess, she'll have a harder time playing.

**Oliveheart:** Thank you Cody! Now, let's visit the ThunderClan captain, Brambleclaw!

**Firestar: **(In the background, whispering to Brambleclaw) …don't give away too much information, especially our special plays. (Sees Oliveheart) And um, get out there and play some baseball! (Slinks to the background)

**Oliveheart: **So Brambleclaw, what position do you play?

**Brambleclaw: **I play first base. (Turns to Firestar) Is that good?

**Firestar: **(Hushed voice) Just finish the interview. It's fine.

**Oliveheart:** Do you think that your team will go far this season?

**Brambleclaw:** Yes actually I do. We have many special plays this year which are…

**Firestar:** … secret so watch for them folks!

**Oliveheart:** Okay. Thank you for that. Well that's all for the pre-game talk. Join us after the break for the first inning.

* * *

**This is my fourth fanfic! Hope I get lots of reviews!**

** Next up is the 'break'**

**Lots of love,**

**Oliveheart  
**


	2. Ads after Pregame talk

**I already have 2 reviews! R&R please! I'm trying to get as many as I can!**

**Thanks to Ghostkit and Frostfire for reviewing!**

* * *

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Cat 1:** Mice, mice, mice. I can never find the right kind!

**Cat 2:** Really? I find the perfect mice down-forest in ThunderClan territory.

**Cat 1:** ThunderClan territory? But I'm in a different clan! Are you telling me to steal prey?

**Cat 2:** Of course not. I'm telling you to go to Thunder's Mice. They have the best mice in the forest!

**Cat 1:** I'll go there now!

**Cat 2:** Come to Thunder's Mice- Working 'paws.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Cat sitting opposite a stream tries to catch a fish)

(Another cat comes up)

**Cat 2:** That's no way to do it!

**Cat 1:** I know. I'm trying different ways to catch these fish, but they're just too small.

**Cat 2:** Too small? Too small?

**Cat 1:** Yeah. I was hoping to bring some plump fish back to my clan.

**Cat 2:** (Sighs and shakes head) You won't get those here. You can only get those at Feather's fish in RiverClan.

**Cat 1:** Really? Wow! (Runs off to go get fish)

**Cat 2:** Come to Feather's fish, honoring real fishers.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cat 1:** (Cough-Cough) Where's our medicine cat?

**Medicine cat:** Right here.

**Cat 1:** I have a cough. Can I have some herbs?

**Medicine cat:** Hm. You have Whitecough. We'll need some- Catmint.

**Cat 1: **(exasperated) Then get some!

**Medicine cat:** I don't have any though. We'll have to go to WindClan, they have the best catmint supply.

(Medicine cat walks to WindClan territory)

**Medicine cat:** Can I borrow some Catmint? We have some Whitecough in the camp, and I don't want it to get around, I want to nip it in the bud.

**WindClan cat:** I'll lead you to Bark's Herbs and Remedies.

**Medicine cat:** Thank you.

**WindClan Medicine cat:** (Gives Catmint) Here you go.

**Medicine cat:** Thanks. I'll get this back to camp immediately.

(Back at camp)

**Cat 1:** Oh I feel so much better. Bark's Herbs and Remedies have the best herbs in the forest!

(Back at WindClan camp)

**WindClan Medicine cat:** Bark's Herbs and Remedies, helping cats all through the forest.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

**Oh, and Frostfire, can you GUESS who is going to win?**

**Up next is the first inning! I'm already half-way done, and I'm hoping to get it up by 9-17-07 **

**Lots of love,**

**Oliveheart  
**


	3. Inning one

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I've finished the first Inning and here it is! I got it up before 9-17-07. YES! **

* * *

**Oliveheart:** And we're back from the break! I'm Oliveheart, your commentator, and this is Warriorsnet, on Channel four! It's the top of the first inning and ThunderClan is in the outfield and the Kittypets are up to bat. Today our ThunderClan line-up is brought to you by the ThunderClan medicine cats. I'll turn it over to you Leafpool.

**Leafpool: **I'm Leafpool and this is my apprentice Jaypaw. We're here to bring you the ThunderClan line-up:

Squirrelflight as Pitcher

Brambleclaw as First baseman

Ashfur as Second baseman

Brackenfur as Third baseman

Sorreltail as Catcher

Dustpelt as Shortstop

Millie in Left field

And Stormfur and Brook in Center and Right.

**Jaypaw:** Let's just get on with the game.

**Oliveheart:** Thank you Leafpool, Jaypaw. Our Umpires are special guests from StarClan: Thunderstar and Windstar! Up to bat for the Kittypets is-

**Mousefur:** Hey Longtail, look! We're on TV!

**Longtail: **I _can't_ look. Wait, we're on TV?? Yeah! Wahoo! We're on TV! Look at us!

**Mousefur: **We support the ThunderClan team! Go ThunderClan!

**Oliveheart: **And up to bat for the Kittypets is-

**Loud voice:** MAKE SOME NOISE!

(Kits scream at the top of their lungs, drowning out Oliveheart)

**Mousefur: **Yeah! Let's go ThunderClan! Let's go ThunderClan!

**Foxkit: **(screams at the top of his lungs)

**Icekit: **Foxkit! Stop! You're hurting my ears!

**Longtail: **Where's the camera?? Where's the camera??

**Loud voice: **ARE YOU READY TO RUMBLE??

**Crowd: **Yeah!

**Loud voice: **THEN LET'S GET GOING!!

**Crowd: **(stomp, stomp, clap, stomp, stomp, clap)

**Oliveheart: **And up for the Kittypets is Cody!

**Music: **Dun dun dun dun, Dun dun dun dun, Dun dun dun DUN dun DUN !

**Crowd: **Charge

**Oliveheart: **Now the game can start!

**Crowd:** Hey batter, batter, hey batter, batter swing!

**Squirrelflight:** Here we go!

**Oliveheart:** And it's a change up from Squirrelflight! Cody swings and it's a miss judgment from her. One strike on the Medi-cat flat-screen!

**Squirrelflight: **Ready?

**Cody:** Bring it on.

**Oliveheart:** Squirrelflight throws a curve ball. Cody swings and it's a fowl tip! Strike two!

**Squirrelflight:** Is that all you've got??

**Cody:** No!

**Oliveheart:** And it's another curveball! Cody smashes it into deep center field. It's, it's in! Cody runs to first, then second, while Stormfur drops the ball and throws it to second, just few precious seconds late. Up next for the Kittypets is- Smudge!

**Firestar:** Hey Smudge! Good luck!

**Sandstorm:** How could you Firestar? (Results to tears)

**Firestar:** What did I do?

**Sandstorm:** You don't root for the other team!

**Oliveheart: **Squirrelflight throws a fast ball to Smudge and Smudge bunts it to the grass between Squirrelflight and ThunderClan's catcher, Sorreltail.

**Ashfur:** Pass it to me Squirrelflight!

**Squirrelflight:** No.

**Brambleclaw:** I'm open.

**Squirrelflight:** Okay. (Passes)

**Ashfur:** Don't you love me? (Makes puppy eyes)

**Squirrelflight:** No.

**Ashfur:** (makes bigger puppy eyes)

**Squirrelflight:** No.

**Ashfur:** (makes even bigger puppy eyes)

**Squirrelflight:** No.

**Ashfur:** Please?

**Squirrelflight:** No.

**Ashfur:** (cries) I'll never get a mate now!

**Oliveheart:** -Sorreltail picks it up and throws it to third, to get out Cody- even with her speed, and Brackenfur throws it to first just as Smudge reaches the base! This is a close one cats!

**Firestar:** Go Smudge! Go Smudge!

**Sandstorm: **He's a lost cause. (To Firestar) Root for your own team for once!

**Firestar: **Okay. (Less energy) Yay Squirrelflight. (Takes in deep breath) Go Smudge! Go Smudge! Go Smudge!

**Sandstorm:** Guess when you're a lost cause you're always… how do I put this? -a lost cause.

**Windstar:** I say it's safe.

**Thunderstar:** I say it's out.

**Windstar: **Safe.

**Thunderstar:** Out.

**Windstar:** You're just saying that because ThunderClan is your clan and you want them

to win.

**Thunderstar:** I am not.

**Windstar:** Fine. Let's settle this out with 'rock, paper, and scissors'.

**Thunderstar/Windstar:** Rock, paper, scissors, shoe!

**Thunderstar:** Rock.

**Windstar:** Paper.

**Thunderstar: **Fine you win. (Turns to Medi-cat flat screen camera) Safe.

**Oliveheart:** And, it's safe! Smudge reached the base by a second!

**Firestar:** Yeah! Go Smudge! I'm going to give you a warrior name! (Sandstorm's jaw drops) Smudge your name is now Smudgyeyes.

**Sandstorm:** WHAT?

**Firestar:** (Licks chest proudly) I named him.

**Sandstorm:** (Glares at Firestar)

**Firestar:** Okay, okay……………………. Go Smudgyeyes! Smudge-eyes! Smudge-eyes!

**Sandstorm:** Oh get off it! (Rolls eyes)

**Oliveheart:** With one out left, we're in the top of the first inning with ThunderClan in the outfield and the Kittypets up to bat. ThunderClan has made quick work of the first two outs. Let's see who's up!

**Princess:** Oh, I hope I don't hurt anyone. (Picks up bat) Here we go. (Shuts her eyes and pads up to the plate)

**Squirrelflight:** Ready…Princess?

**Oliveheart:** Up to bat for the Kittypets is Princess! This mother of Cloudtail is one sweet cat! Let's here what Cloudtail has to say about Princess…

(Medi-cat flat-screen shows Cloudtail and a bunch of Microphones)

**Cloudtail:** What I think of my mother? Hm. Well…she…likes to ….surprise people?

(Medi-cat flat-screen switches back to ads)

**Oliveheart:** And back to the game. Squirrelflight throws an easy change up. And it's a strike for the Medi-cat flat-screen!

(Princess shuts her eyes and takes a wild swing)

**Princess:** Oh, I knew I should have never signed up!

**Oliveheart:** This time Squirrelflight throws a fastball! Princess bunts and, and, and… It's fowl! (Crowd awwwws) Sorreltail picks it up and throws it to Squirrelflight!

**Cody:** Princess! Get your confidence back! You can hit farther than that!

**Princess:** I know I can! I know I can! (Shakes head) I'm ready Squirrelflight!

**Squirrelflight:** (Raises eyebrow) Okay, you sure?

**Princess:** Sure as I am that Mousefur is my housefolk!

**Mousefur:** I am not your housefolk!

**Squirrelflight:** Okay, if you say so. (Shakes head)

**Oliveheart:** Squirrelflight throws another fastball-

**Princess:** Forget it! I don't have confidence!

**Oliveheart:** -and Princess gulps, shuts her eyes, and swings!

(CRACK!)

**Oliveheart:** It's a long ball to center field! Stormfur's back, back, back and it's gone! Princess has done it again!

**Princess:** Oh! I hope I didn't hurt anyone out there! (Scampers to first, second and third base…)

**Cody:** Princess! Go home!

**Princess:** Oh! I knew I wasn't good enough! Now they're firing me! (Let's out a long wail)

**Cody:** No! I meant 'Home plate'!

**Princess:** Oh! (Immediately stops crying and touches Home base) Well in that case!

**Team:** Princess! Princess! Princess!

**Oliveheart:** And up to bat next for the Kittypets is- Henry! This old batter used to be the good stuff, but now that he's older most cats say he's lost it.

**Henry:** (Yawn) I'm tired. Somebody bring me my hot water bottle.

**Cody:** Henry! You're about to bat!

**Henry:** I know. I know. I know. Sheesh, where can you get good help these days?

**Oliveheart:** Henry hits it, its going, going, going… Stormfur jumps and…amazingly tips it and blocks it from becoming a homer! He picks it up and throws it to first, an easy out.

**Cody: **(slaps head) With HIS speed. He can't even get to first! (Slaps head again)

**Oliveheart:** Well, cats, that's the end of the first half! Join me back here in a moment after the break!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Voice:**_Stargazing_, one of the ways of understanding StarClan. A tradition that was lost. Now, StarClan members are reviving this ancient way of looking into the stars.

(Adventure music starts)

(Shows a grey cat with its nose in the air)

(Shows tons of other cats with their noses in the air)

(Music suddenly gets faster and faster then becomes silent)

**Voice:** Join them at the quarter-moon near the Moonpool to learn and bring back _stargazing_.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Oliveheart:** I'm Oliveheart and you're watching Warriorsnet on channel four. ThunderClan is up and the Kittypets are in the field, with them leading ThunderClan 1-0. I'm going to turn it over to the ThunderClan medicine cats so they can give us the lineup.

**Leafpool:** Thank you, Oliveheart. I'm Leafpool and this is my apprentice Jaypaw.

**Jaypaw:** Again?

**Leafpool:** We're here to bring you the lineup of the Kittypets.

The coach and captain and pitcher is Cody

Smudge as First basemen

Susan as Second basemen

Jacques as Third basemen

Hattie as Catcher

Oscar as Shortstop

Henry in Left field

Duke in Center field

And in Right field is Princess

**Firestar:** His name is Smudgeyeyes NOT Smudge!

**Sandstorm:** … StarClan listen to us!

**Oliveheart:** Thank you Leafpool. Let's get this game started! And up to bat first is Squirrelflight!

**Squirrelflight:** Bring it on Cody.

**Cody:** Don't worry, I will.

**Oliveheart:** Cody throws a fastball right over home plate! It's a strike and 97 miles per hour and that is fast folks!

**Cody:** I'm just warming up. Keep your fur on sister.

**Oliveheart:** Cody throws another fastball; Squirrelflight tips it, and its fowl! Another strike on the Medi-cat flat screen!

**Squirrelflight:** Darn.

**Cody:** Here comes another one!

**Oliveheart:** There she goes again! Another fastball! That cat certainly has lots of fastballs! Let's here what her team as to say about her.

(Medi-cat flat screen lights up with Princess's face)

**Princess:** She's a wonderful coach, very strong…

**Henry:** I used to have this coach…well let's just say she's…not as good as him.

**Smudge:** She has very fast fastballs.

**Hattie:** Without her I wouldn't be here. Thank you Cody. (Crowd "awww"s)

**Duke:** We could do without her. (Crowd: Booooo!)

**Oscar:** (rolls eyes) she's ridiculous. (Crowd: Booooo!)

**Susan:** She showed me how to care for my fur. (Crowd: …)

**Jacques:** She helped us see the light. (Crowd: Oooooo! Light!)

(Medi-cat flat screen switches back to ads)

**Oliveheart:** Wonderful. Just wonderful.

**Squirrelflight:** Come on!

**Cody:** Okay…

**Oliveheart:** Cody throws a curveball! Squirrelflight hits it to center field! Duke and Princess run to catch it! Squirrelflight rounds first!

**Princess:** I got it!

**Duke:** (shakes in fear) It's gonna fall on me!

**Princess:** (Makes the catch) See it didn't fall on you.

**Duke:** Will you be my mate?

**Princess:** Of course not. Have you heard? I already have one.

**Cloudtail:** Uh huh!

**Princess:** Plus you're a jerk.

**Duke:** Waaaaaaaaaa!

**Cody:** You can do this after the game!

**Oliveheart:** One out for the Kittypets!

(Duke gets back in position)

**Duke:** Gotta impress Princess, gotta impress Princess…

**Oliveheart:** Up next for ThunderClan is, Brambleclaw!

**Brambleclaw:** … I'm gonna get a homer!

**Oliveheart:** Cody throws a fastball, perfect for a homer.

(CRACK!)

**Brambleclaw:** Oh yeah. I did it. I did it. Uh huh, uh huh.

**Duke:** Gotta impress Princess, gotta impress Princess… (Jumps) gotta impress Princess… gotta catch the ball to impress Princess…

**Oliveheart:** Duke jumps, the ball goes, goes, goes… Duke is still going higher! And!

(CRASH!)

**Oliveheart:** Duke was trying so hard to get the ball he didn't see the wall, and he crashed.

**Brambleclaw:** Whoop! Whoop! I hit a home run!

**Sandstorm:** Maybe StarClan is listening…

**Firestar:** Go Smudgyeyes!

**Sandstorm:** Or maybe not.

**Oliveheart:** Okay, that was a homer for Brambleclaw. Now the score is tied 1-1!

**Longtail:** YEAH! GO THUNDERCLAN!

**Oliveheart: **Up to bat next for ThunderClan is Ashfur!

**Ashfur:** This is for you Squirrelflight!

**Squirrelflight:** Please. (Rolls eyes)

**Cody:** Here it comes!

**Ashfur:** I'm ready.

**Oliveheart:** Ashfur hits the ball and it goes, and Princess makes the catch! That's two outs on the Medi-cat flat screen!

**Ashfur: **Darn.

**Squirrelflight:** I do feel sorry for him-

**Ashfur:** Squirrelflight? Will you leave Brambleclaw and be MY mate?

**Squirrelflight:** -kind-of. (Turns to Ashfur) No.

**Oliveheart:** And up next for ThunderClan is Brackenfur.

**Brackenfur:** Sorreltail, this homer's for you!

**Sorreltail:** You do that.

**Brackenfur:** Okay. I will. (Blows kiss)

**Sorreltail:** (blows kiss back)

**Cody:** …

**Oliveheart:** Brackenfur hits it and Princess picks up the line drive and throws it to first. Oooo, just a few seconds late. Brackenfur makes it to first. Up next is Sorreltail.

**Sorreltail:** Let's just get this over with. (Blows giant bubble with bubble gum)

**Oliveheart:** Cody throws a fastball, and Sorreltail makes it to first while Brackenfur gets to second. Next is Dustpelt.

**Dustpelt:** (sigh) I can't wait to get home and take a long nap.

**Firestar:** You're on a hunting patrol later, not taking a nap patrol.

**Oliveheart:** Cody pitches a knuckleball, who knows where that's going to go?

(CRACK!)

**Dustpelt:** -puff, puff, puff, I can't run like I used to…

**Duke:** I got it!

**Oliveheart:** And that is the last out folks! Join me here on Warriorsnet on channel four after the break!

* * *

**It is rather long...**

**Oh well...**

**Hope you like it,**

**Oliveheart (and have a happy weekend!)  
**


	4. Ads after Inning one

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cat 1:** I'm bored.

**Cat 2:** I heard ShadowClan are doing tours of their marshes. Want to go?

**Cat 3:** Sure. That sounds fun.

**Cat 1:** Let's go!

(Later)

**Cat 1:** That was fun!

**Cat 2:** We saw frogs and mud and lots of cool stuff!

**Cat 3:** We even got to go to the gift shop!

**ShadowClan tour guide:** Black frog tours, jumping forward.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Apprentice 1:** I can't swim!

**Apprentice 2:** I couldn't either until I took swimming lessons.

**Apprentice 1:** Where am I going to find swimming lessons?

**Apprentice 2:** RiverClan. They're giving free ones to apprentices under 7 moons and for a warrior it's only two mice!

**Apprentice 1:** But I'm older than 7 moons and I'm not a warrior. How much would that cost?

**Apprentice 2:** Only one mouse, I'll take you there now.

**Apprentice 2:** River's swimmers. Swim upstream.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cat 1:** I'm bored again.

**Cat 2: **Again?

**Cat 1: **Again.

**Cat 2:** Well I'm fresh out of ideas.

**Cat 3:** I'm not.

(Cat 1 and 2 stare at him)

**Cat 3:** Let's go to the WindClan movie night!

**Cat 1:** We can watch a movie!

**Cat 2:** And get mouse-corn!

**Cat 1: **With nectar!

**Cat 2:** And honeycombs!

**Cat 3:** WindClan movie night, every sundown, have some fun.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Difficulties

**Oliveheart:** I'm sorry fans. We seem to be having difficulties.

**Ashfur:** Brambleclaw!! (Glares in hatred)

**Brambleclaw:** Ashfur!! (Hisses in hatred)

**Squirrelflight:** Calm down, you're disrupting the game!

**Brambleclaw:** (Rubs fur against Squirrelflight) Oh, okay, Squuuuiiiiirrrleflight. (Takes deep breath). I'll stop, because I love you so much. And you love me too.

**Ashfur:** Never! I'm not seeing this! Squirrelflight, you will throw the ball to me! Then this "Brambleclaw" will see that you love me more!

**Brambleclaw:** (Jumps on Ashfur)

**Ashfur:** (Jumps on camera cat, blacking the screen out)

**Oliveheart:** So sorry, fans. Well you've seen what's going on. Oh! I have a great idea! During the break, whichever cat gets more votes will win Squirrelflight's love.

**Squirrelflight:** That's a bad idea.

**Crowd:** We love it! (Starts to make a big line, to put in votes)

**Squirrelflight:** Alright, fine. But only one vote per cat.

**Oliveheart:** Let me go over that again. You may vote for either Ashfur, or Brambleclaw-

**Stormfur:** Or some other handsome tom like me!

**Brook:** (Glare)

**Stormfur:** It doesn't have to be me! What? (whispers) It could be me.

**Shrewpaw: **Or me!

**Stormfur:** I thought you were dead.

**Shrewpaw:** Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not. To be or not to be, that is the question.

**Oliveheart:** -So Ashfur, Brambleclaw or some other 'handsome' tom.

(Stormfur and Shrewpaw point at themselves)

**Oliveheart:** One vote per cat. All votes posted during the break will be counted, but afterwards will be thrown away. Let the voting begin!


	6. Ads after Difficulties

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cat 1:** I'm cold.

**Cat 2:** You're cold? I'm cold.

**Cat 3:** We should rent Sunningrocks and bask for the day.

**Cat 1:** Rent Sunningrocks? That's a great idea!

**Cat 3:** Three rocks is only 6 mice, 2 per rock. Not a bad price.

**Cat 2:** Not bad? Let's go, I'm freezing my tail off here!

(Cat 1 and 2 run to rent rocks)

**Cat 3:** Redtail's Rent-a-rock, bask for the day.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cat 1:** Hm. I could use a massage right now.

**Cat 2:** Me too. My back is so stiff.

**Cat 3:** Did you hear about the RiverClan spa?

**Cat 1:** No. What about it?

**Cat 2:** Didn't you hear? It's a spa! We could get a massage!

**Cat 1: **And a furricure!

**Cat 2:** That would be nice. I know my fur is starting to get split ends.

(Cat 1 and 2 run off to get a furricure and a massage)

**Cat 3:** Leopardstar's spa, furricure yourself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Apprentice 1:** Cat!

**Apprentice 2:** What?

**Apprentice 1:** My mentor just asked me to pick the ticks of the elders and I don't know how!

**Apprentice 2:** Same!

**Mentor 1:** I overheard your conversation.

(apprentices look embarrassed)

**Mentor 2:** Don't feel bad! We can teach you! 1 on 1.

**Mentor 1:** Even better, I could take you to WindClan to get tick-picking lessons!

**Apprentice 1 and 2:** Yeah!

(Apprentices run off with Mentor 1)

**Mentor 2:** Gorsepaw's tick-picking lessons, pick your tick.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. The Final Score!

**Oliveheart:** Okay… after that long break… (exhales) we have the final scores!

**Brambleclaw:** I'm gonna win. (pouts in corner)

**Ashfur:** No. I am. (pouts in corner)

**Oliveheart:** Do you have anything to say before these last moments of truth?

**Brambleclaw:** I love Squirrelflight, and I hope she loves me too.

**Ashfur:** I love Squirrelflight, and… yeah I hope she loves me.

(Squirrelflight walks over and randomly sits with Brambleclaw)

**Oliveheart:** Anything else?

**Brambleclaw:** I love Squirrelflight. Oh Squirrelflight… Squirrelflight… wherefore art thou Squirrelflight?

**Squirrelflight:** I'm right here you dummy.

**Brambleclaw:** It was a quote for StarClan's sake! I'm trying to… win… your love! Romantically!

**Squirrelflight:** Well, I'm right here, you're being a huge show-off, and… hm.. how should I say this? Don't ever do that again.

**Brambleclaw:** okay. (bows head) I won't ever do it again.

**Ashfur:** (watching) Maybe now that Squirrelflight is mad at Brambleclaw she'll like me (pads over to Squirrelflight) It is the east and Squirrelflight the sun!

**Squirrelflight:** (claws his face) What is it with _toms_ and _quotes_ from Romeo and Juliet?!

**Oliveheart:** Okay… now for the final count!

(Everyone stares at Oliveheart intensively except Squirrelflight who's bored with the whole thing)

**Squirrelflight:** (sigh)

**Oliveheart:** And the final score is…..

It all comes down to this cats!

Brambleclaw…. 1004 votes and…

Ashfur…. 1002 votes!

It was a close call, but Brambleclaw was the winner!

**Stormfur:** What about us?

**Shrewpaw:** Yeah! What about us?

**Oliveheart:** Uhhhh…. (To producer) Did we count their votes? (turns for 30 seconds, then turns to the camera) I guess we did!

**Stormfur:** Tell us our scores!

**Squirrelflight:** It was a crush! Get over it!

**Stormfur:** So she did like me….

**Shrewpaw:** Me too…

**Stormfur:** My life is now complete…. (falls out the window)

**Shrewpaw:** (falls out the window after him)

**Brook:** (catches Stormfur)

**Stormfur:** (is smitten) I have found a new love!

**Hazelpaw:** (catches Shrewpaw)

**Shrewpaw:** Me too!

**Squirrelflight:** I can't believe they just did that…

**Brook:** I'm your mate!

**Stormfur:** I love you!

**Brook:** Oh well… I forgive you!

**Shrewpaw:** Have we met in StarClan?

**Hazelpaw:** Well… (looks shyly) I always watch you when you hunt... (blushes)

**Shrewpaw:** So romantic!

**Hazelpaw:** Do you love me?

**Shrewpaw:** Well… (glances at open window) I guess it's time to move on… Yes!

**Hazelpaw:** Yay!

**Stormfur + Brook, Shrewpaw + Hazelpaw:** (runs away on a date to watch the game)

**Squirrelflight:** Okay that was embarrassing. At least they're gone.

**Brambleclaw + Ashfur:** (fighting)

**Oliveheart:** They don't even want to hear their scores… unbelievable….

**Crowd:** We want to hear them!

**Oliveheart:** Okay…

Stormfur…. 101 votes

And Shrewpaw…. 100 votes….

(whispers) Don't go tell them, I think they're happy right now.

(screen comes up of Stormfur and Brook and Shrewpaw and Hazelpaw)

**Stormfur:** I love you.

**Brook:** I love you too.

**Shrewpaw:** I love you.

**Hazelpaw:** I love you too.

**Squirrelflight:** Okay… back to what we're here for….

**Brambleclaw:** (it dawns on him) I won! I won! I won, I won, I won! Yay! I won!

**Squirrelflight: **He just noticed that…

**Ashfur:** (slinks into the background) I think I'd better leave now before he beats me up….

**Brambleclaw:** Now where is Ashfur…. to go beat him up… (slinks off to go find Ashfur)

**Squirrelflight:** Can we please get back to the game???

**Oliveheart:** Well it looks like a happy ending for everyone… scratch that… almost everyone….

**Producer:** Try that again.

**Oliveheart:** Well it looks like we've run out of time. Join us back after the break!


End file.
